She's The Man
by JuliaYuriy
Summary: Based from the Movie: She's the Man, Julia wanted to have a shot at the upcoming Tournament but somehow all the girls are sitting this one out! Since she wasn't going to be grouped with the Boys, she must pretend to be her Twin Brother Raul to get in...


**She's the man (Beyblade Style)**

**Summary: **

**Based on the Movie (She's the Man), Julia decides to take things up a notch… By being her twin Brother, Raul. **

(A/N: While our Brotherhood's still dwelling with their Life's and Minds… let's add a little light in a different way… Hope you like it!)

**Chapter 1 – Decision Time**

"Let it Rip!" two players yelled as their beyblades had crushed right into the stadium. They were outside the training building of the BBA office. Seems like everyone was training for the new upcoming tournament. Though, there were some few new rules, NEW ones that will be announced later that evening in the press conference.

"Not bad… "Said the orange haired boy… his name is Brooklyn. He was in his usual training attire, loose white coat, and red digits on both hands and a launcher on his left arm. He was standing still on the other side of the beystadium. He was smiling calmly as he looked down on his black beyblade, Zeus.

"Come on… You know I can make the team!" said a female as she battled with the beyblade. She was dressed in her clown outfit , she was taking a break from her work when she saw him coming and requested that she train with him for the battles. It was a great timing. Julia smirked at her blade as it made a huge collision with his, her gleaming emerald green eyes followed every movement of the two blades waiting for another opportunity to attack, "With just two mixed teams of elimination round… I'll make it…"

"Zeus! Return!" Brooklyn commanded, and his black blade zoomed back into his open hand. "Alright…I'll see what I can do… Good thing I'm chosen for Leading for the second group" Brooklyn smiled as he went around the stadium and went closer to her as just she had summoned her blade back.

"Really?" she asked for reassurance, he wrapped his arms around her and planted a light kiss on her head, good thing he was taller though.

"Yap… My team versus his…I'll see if I can get you on me" he said, Julia stared at him "I mean… on my team…" he laughed softly at her expression.

"Ohh…." She said as she hugged him back.

"I guess your breaks up?" he said as he pulled away from her, Julia nodded and she made a dead run back to the park, "SEE YAH! LOVE YOU!" she hollered at him then she was gone.

"Bye!" he replied back.

Julia breathed in as she went home for the day. It was a tough day it a good thing the small condominium was a very welcoming place for her and Raul…her twin Brother. She was currently listening from her iPod a Audiobook on J.R. Ward Guideline, her hooded jacket was the best gift Romero gave her, not only did it made a good comfy body warmer, but also a good disguise from her fans.

"Damn… Where are my keys?" she said as she paused right in front of the unit's door.

Out of nowhere…

Jessica, Raul's current Girlfriend, was slightly skidding towards the unit as well. Her blond shoulder length hair, trailing behind her shoulder as she made a quick phase when she saw the person standing infront of the condo.

"RAUL!" she shrieked as she approached the person, "RAUL!" she grab the person and hauled him back strongly "RAUL!"

"AWwwww!" Julia gasped as she got muscled in the back, she pulled the earphone from her ears and turned at the person… "Oh…"

"Oh it's you" she said to her as she placed her hands on her hips, looking more superior as always. Julia looked down on her feet and back up her head, she was wearing Pink… AGAIN! _How the hell did Raul fall for her… No wait , scratch that… What the hell did he see in her…_

"Where's Raul?" she asked in a very demanding manner.

"Don't know…" she answered as she began rampaging in her bag, finding the key. _Where the hell is it!_ Th sooner she gets in, she's damn free…

"Well tell him…how lucky he is to have me in his life" she told her. Julia looked up at him, _this damn witch has a bigger ego than her brain!_

"Sure… I'll tell him. Still got your number, 1-800 B-I-T-C-H?" she said as she laughed at her expression and at her line. _I love being a clown…_

Jessica mimicked her words with irritation, "You know… You and your brother looks scary right from the back… Ever consider sex change?"

"How about you? Ever consider about wardrobe arrangement?" she threw back at her.

"These clothes are better than those clown outfits!" she pointed out.

"And you call wearing Pink a national clothes of the country?" she snorted out…

Jessica flared as her, "Tell your brother to call me…" with that she turned on her heel and walked away. Julia shook at her, "What a bunch of …. Hell ! What ever! Where are those keys?" she breathed out as she rampaged again in her bag.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen!" Mr. Dickenson announced through the mic he is holding. Aparently the old man was still able to make the announcement after years o sponsoring it. He was in his usual Americana suit, along with the red bow tie. His white hair was the same as he adjusted the volume on his mic. "I am pleased to announce that the tournament shall be held ASAP due to a lot of fans and reviews of the game has given us and we are pleased to grant each of them the wish they want. Tonight, I shall announced the new rules of the tournament…"

Julia yawned quietly as she felt tired. Everyone was present tonight. Brooklyn was sitting beside her along with Hilary, Mariah, Mathilda, and Mariam. All girls decided to sit together, while their Boyfriends were at their full attention on the game, again. Raul was at the buffet table with Tyson and Max. Rei was with his White Tiger pal, Lee, Gary and Kevin. The All-stars where sitting at the table near the window, and The Blitzkrieg Boys decided to take the table at the corner. While the BEGA League had the tabled occupied near the stage on where Mr. Dickenson is.

"You sure you are not joining this year?" Hilary asked Mariam as she fondled her hair back.

"No, I'm sitting this one. I'm supporting Max. Besides, I need a break from being a babysitting Mother for my Team." She answered as she took her glass and gulped down the juice from it. "Beyblade's my life but Shark Rash needs a break from the intensity of the tournament."

"Point Taken… Mariah? You joining?" Hilary asked.

"Rei wants me take it easy this time. So I'm with Mariam at the Audience this time. Guess that makes three of us now huh?" Mariah laughed as Mariam high-fived at her.

"Hey! Cheerleader of the G-Revo—"

"Correction… Bench Warmer…" Mariah coughed as she stretched a little

"Oh come on!" she said.

As the girls kept their conversation up, had already gotten to the main part of the announcement. "Now…. I have already picked out two leaders for the two groups. The first group will be lead by Brooklyn while the other will be lead by Tala. Yes, I hand pick both of them due to some surveys that the BBA did. Both fine boys, physically and mentally fit"

"Gee, You call Taking over the world Mentally fit? "Tyson commented out as he grab another apple from the tray, wiped it off his jacket and bit into it.

"Yap… First was the new dimension Ice thingy and the latest was the Parallel universe inside his head. Man, that was tough. Never thought we could get through them…." Max said as he smiled at his friend.

"Yap… Lucky Break" Tyson mouthed with a mouthful of the red fruit.

"Now… Tala and Brooklyn will be holding separate elimination rounds tomorrow. Tala will be holding the Morning session while Brooklyn will be held in the afternoon. Then another will be held at the evening, where Tala and Brooklyn will be both present. This is a three day event. It depends on both of them on who will make it or not. Also their decision on seeing how many will be included. 3 the minimum number of members and maximum of 8. Next…"

"Damn!" Lee said as he grab hold on his fork, "This is tougher than we though. Only a few members. "

"Yeah… So those two better pick the right one." Rei said as leaned on his chair. His long chair slightly trailing down to the floor. He kept glancing at the girl's table making sure Mariah was alright.

"The tournament is a three moment event. I shall announce the next rules after the three day event. For now… Tala and Brooklyn come up here please." Mr. Dickenson said.

Brooklyn entangled himself from Julia and kissed her on the forehead, "See you Later…"then he walked up the stage. Tala had emerged from the corner and coolly walked up the stage.

"Hey… I heard Tala and Brooklyn had a fight." Hilary said to Julia.

"Really? He never mentioned anything…" Julia told her. She looked at the two boys and she sensed no tension between them as Mr. Dickenson quietly talked to them.

"It was something about the tournament, never knew what it really was… " Hilary informed her.

"You and Kai had to really stop the Sex marathon…" they both laughed at this.

"Kai and I will… When he decides to… But, seriously Kai mentioned it. But still it would be better—"

"ladies and Gentleman, May I have your attention. There will be a slight change in events. We shall conduct a list right now for tomorrow's event. This shall make it easier for the both of them to handle the line-up. Gentlemen, please come forward."

By the time guys where done, Julia was the only girl entering the tournament. She wasted no time walking up to Brooklyn.

"Hey…" she said as she took the pen and was about to scribble her name but Brooklyn stopped her. He stood up and looked at her…

"Julia…umm…"

"Please tell me you're not having second thoughts." Julia said as she stared at him. She crossed her arms in front of her and listened to him.

"Listen, theses guys… We were talking about having a All Boys group. And from the looks of it, Tala has also a All boys too. So we decided to take this game Boy Versus Boy. So no girl are allowed—"

"What? What about Mathilda?" Julia said as she looke behing him, _Great… BEGA plus The All Stars equal NO DAMN GIRLS!_

"She and her teammates are not entering. They're just supporting the tournament." Brooklyn said "Look, I know you're upset—"

"Upset! I'm damn freaking here!" she yelled out, everyone inside the room was now paying attention to them. Hilary had already stood up from her chair and was about to help out but Kai and Tyson head her off and stopped her.

"Look, you said this morning that I was good enough to make the team! To make the elimination round!" Julia demanded as she stared angrily at him.

"Hold up… You said that?" Garland said, interrupting them and Brooklyn glared at him.

"I….I ummm… I never said that" Brooklyn bit out as he shoves Garland away from them. Apparently he didn't want the humiliation spreading out.

"What are you talking about? WHY ARE YOU LYING!" Julia shouted as she stomped her feet.

"Well… Look, It's a guy thing. Ok? End of descussion" Brooklyn said. Julia gaped at him, _how dare he—_

"Fine! End of Relationship…" she said and this earned loud cheers from the guys behind him. Then she turned away, Brooklyn followed her "Don't be like this!"

Julia stopped walking, turned and slapped Brooklyn hard on the face. "And what the hell am I supposed to do?"

"You can be the Bench Warmer!" Steve called out and the guys laughed at this. Hilary's temper flared, Kai had to hold her back to stop her.

"Look.. I just don't want you to get hurt like I did…" Brooklyn said, Julia knew he was just saying that to suit her out.

"Ohh… That's sweet…" Julia faked a smile, "You are so full of SHIT!" she spatted out and walked away, this time he didn't follow.

"Julia!" her girl friends called out but she wave her hand signalling she's going home. She look at a glance and saw her twin yelling at Brooklyn, Hilary and the girls had backed up on him. While the others were watching with both disgusting and amusing faces at the momentum. Then she saw a glanced at the red head blader, he was up on his sit and was looking staright at her… she turned her head away and walked on…

Three days later…

Julia laid upside down on the sofa, her iPod had its volume cranked up and she had thoughts on what was happening. She didn't looked up until Romero had walked in on her…

"OW!" she shrieked as she tried to sat properly, but ended on the floor instead. She breathed out as her hair came tumbling on her face.

He's F-dynasty's leader and coach. His dirty blond hair was always in a ponytail and he was dressed up for another ballroom dancing session tonight.

"I heard about earlier….How Sad" he said as she sat up straight on the floor.

"Yap! I see you're upset" Julia said sarcastically. She noticed he was holding a dress?

"But look on the bright side! At least you can pay attention to the Circus Event in Europe!" he said happily as he danced around, "And Look at this…. TADA!" he said as he looped out a Pink Dress… the kind that Jessica wears.

"Eww…" she muttered, "Sorry Romero but I have this NO PINKY BARBIE Policy. If you count Raul's birthday suit as well…"

"Ow come on… You'll look cute in this, I promise…"

"How about you try it, then if the shoe fits… Don't call me for a month!" Julia said as she sat back on the sofa. "How about you wear it while you cheer Raul in the Tournament."

"wait, you're not joining?"

"Gee, what gave it away? My Sad face?"

"Owwww… I'm sorry Honey. But Brooklyn—"

"Me and Brooklyn are through…Nada!" she said as she put back the earphones on her ears.

"Ouch… What a waste of Man you are"

"Great! Thanks for the info…Why don't you date him?" she said with a smile then she rolled her eyes back. "Look , I'm not going anywhere…"

"Okay…I'm going now. But if you change you're mind. Call me!" he said as he stood up and went out of the unit at the same time, Raul went in.

"How was the elimination?" Julia asked as she leaned on the sofa support, "You made it?"

"Yap! Made it with no sweat, but I have a damn problem." Raul said as he quickly went into his room. Julia stared at him, "You going somewhere?"

"Yeah… I'm going … Now." He said as he pulled out a huge luggage from his room and pulled it to the door.

"Where are you going?" Julia asked, pulling at the earphone to hear him more clearly.

"London, for a couple of weeks. Me and My dance troop had entered the international dance competition." He said as he change into another shirt.

"What! What are you going to do about the tournament?" Julia asked unbelievably.

"Well, I didn't thought about this…" he said as he tossed the dirty shirt inside his room. "I don't know… You play"

"I'm not registered, Raul" she said

"Well you'll sit the tournament? ….Or you can just like pretend to be me…anyways, I'm going. See yah soon Sis!" he said as he grab the luggage and the tickets, opened the door waved at her and he was gone as the door shut closed.

Julia blinked at his twin…

_Twin…_

_You and your brother looks scary right from the back…_

_You can just like pretend to be me…_

Julia smiled at the thought, then she got up from the sofa and approached the mirror. She glanced down at her body and lolled her head sideways… No difference.

"If you can't join them… Beat them…" she smiled as she tied her head, and look down at the papers of the Tournaments

**Review Please! Thanks! AHHAHHAHAHA**


End file.
